The Other Girl
by SarcasmIsMyFirstLanguage
Summary: A new girl arrives at Degrassi and captures the hearts of every guy... whether she wants to or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Words… **

**Rebecca. Leah. Park. **

**My birth mom could describe me in 2 words. Beautiful and delicate. And that's just from my name. Beautiful from Rebecca and delicate from Leah but I'm the pretty far from delicate. **

**I'm different from most girls. I'm not girly, flirty, or anything like that.**

**Needless to say, I'm a tomboy in high heels.**

**

* * *

**

**You'd think being Zane Park's adopted sister would be fun. Someone to help you pick out clothes, a great hairstyle, and the cutest boys ever. You'd have someone to talk about boys with, other than your mom and your friends. Someone to share secrets with. But I didn't expect the most dramatic first day ever.**

**At Degrassi, there are a lot of people. Weird ones, rude ones, utterly gross ones, smart one, gifted ones, nerdy ones… **

**The list goes on. I was looking for the ones who become your best friends. **

**I walked to school with Zane on the first day. As usual he tried not to talk about his problems with the Two Rileys, but eventually he cracked under the pressure. **

"**Zane. It's okay to talk about your feelings for Riley. It's normal and it's not like I'm a stranger."**

"**Becca you're way too young to understand. You're a delicate, fragile girl who has her own problems."**

**UGH! I hate it when he's right. So what if I have my own problems. **

"**I'm not gonna let you bury you're problems until you breakdown."**

"**I don't want you to either so just drop it? We'll talk when the time is right."**

"**Fine, but just because Riley's not smart enough to realize that you're great doesn't mean you have to wait around for him."**

" **I always wondered why I underestimate you." **

**He laughed and playfully pushed me. **

" **So what's Degrassi like? Any people I should stay away from." _Any cute boys_**

"**Yeah, the entire football team. Well with the exception of a few. Drew, K.C., and a few other guys."**

"**What about Riley? I can go near him right? Or are you afraid I'll say something?"**

"**Becca! I mean it. Stay far away from Riley."**

"**Fine but I'm not making any promises." **

**By then we had reached Degrassi. Zane walked ahead of me to save me from any embarrassment I could sustain from walking in with him. **

**I stood in the parking lot and waited a considerable amount of time before I went in. Just as we planned the night before. **

**I began my journey to the front doors of Degrassi, feeling the eyes of football players and other guys on me. I was a transfer student in the middle of the semester so it normal, right?**

* * *

**Anyway, I went to the front office to get my schedule. Principal Simpson greeted me and welcomed me to my new 'home' and I use that term very loosely. First up, Media Immersions. **

**I went to class and Ms. Oh made me introduce myself to the class. My first day in class and I already hate my teacher. This is the start of a beautiful friendship. **

"**Rebecca, come up and introduce yourself."**

**Eyes followed me as I talked about why I came to Degrassi. I finally finished after what seemed like an eternity in front of them. I hate crowds and public speaking.**

**Before I knew it, it was lunch. I met up with Zane and he introduced me to the only boys I was allowed to talk to. **

"**Becca this is K.C. and Drew. Remember, don't talk to anybody but them okay?"**

**I put my hands together and bowed jokingly. "Of course. Whatever the Great Zane wants." **

**Hmm. Two gorgeous guys at my disposal. I could get used to this.**

**"You two better watch out for her. And don't get any ideas." he warned, and with that he walked away. You gotta love an over-protective brother.!**


	2. Chapter 2

After school, I was supposed to walk home with Zane but apparently he left without me. His personal problems are starting to at over his life. Why can't he just deal with it? Why can't Riley be a man and except the fact that he's gay?

I hate the sounds of Zane crying in his room at night. Wondering if he's done something wrong. I don't understand how he could love someone so self-centered.

Sometimes, I have to get up and leave in the middle of the night to keep myself from crying. To keep myself from bringing back all those painful memories I've tried so many times to forget. Tonight was no different.

* * *

I could hear Zane crying yet again and it brought back all the memories of pain, rage, and fear all at once. Worst of all, it made me remember something I tried to bury.  
Memories like this are what every person fears. I decided to stay this time so I got on my computer to see if I could finish my essay due on Monday. I typed the entire thing in about 20 minutes and had nothing else to do.

When I least expected it, I got an IM.

_Eli-Gold49:Hey new girl_

**_Becca-Park21:I have a name ya know_**

_Eli-Gold49:Hi Rebecca_

**_Becca-Park21:What do you want Elijah?_**

_Eli-Gold49:Ouch. Somebody's cranky at 2 in the morning._

**_Becca-Park21:I couldn't sleep. Sue me. What about you? _**

_Eli-Gold49:Didn't feel like sleeping. I felt like annoying you. __J_

**_Becca-Park21:Well mission accomplished… Is there something you want?_**

_Eli-Gold49: How about we meet at the lake at 3?_

**_Becca-Park21: 3 o'clock in the morning are you insane?_**

_Eli-Gold49:Yeah pretty much. Come on. You know you want to._

I hate it when people know what I'm thinking. The sound of Zane's crying began to fade away and if I was to go to sleep, no good would come of it. I guess a little date wouldn't hurt.

**_Becca-Park21: I guess it wouldn't hurt_**

_Eli-Gold49: See you there _

* * *

It was now 2:46 and I decided to start walking. I slid out my bedroom window dressed in all black and climbed off the garage to the street.

I found my way to the old lake where my mom used to take me. There she would tell me stories about my grandma and grandpa, who had passed long before I was born. I stood there mesmerized by the beauty that haunted my dreams.

3 o' clock and Eli isn't here. He's probably not gonna show. I wanted to turn and walk back home until I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I turned to find myself in the arms of Elijah Goldsworthy, staring into his emerald green eyes. A mischievous, lopsided smirk crept onto his face and I felt my legs go numb.

"Eli you can't sneak up on people like that! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I've been told I have that effect on women."

He is so… UGH!

We walked to the end of the pier and sat there with our legs dangling off the edge. So we sat there… talking about school, friends, and his "reputation". God Clare is lucky to have him. But… why is he here with me instead of Clare? Finally we got to the subject of romance.

"So does the beautiful Rebecca Leah Park have a boyfriend?"

**"How the hell do you know my full name?"**

"I read your file. You've been to a lot of schools."

**"Okay that is none of your business."**

"Well whether you have a boyfriend or not is my business. So yes or no?"

**"Is that an offer?"**

"Do you want it to be?"

**" No I don't. I guess the right guy hasn't come along yet."**

"Well what if I was the right guy?"

**"Trust me, you're not my type."**

"Oh, so you have a type?"

**"Yeah, Prince Charming but he doesn't exist. My last Prince Charming left me for my best friend's sister."**

"Wow. Well sometimes Prince Charming is closer than you think"

Now we were close enough to hear each others' heartbeat and mine was racing. Only a few centimeters stood in between our lips colliding… a few became none.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry If It Seriously Sucks. It's 6 AM & I Couldn't Sleep Until I Finally Finished. Please R & R**

* * *

It was finally Sunday. It felt like it took forever.

Zane was going shopping with my mom for the school's LGBT sponsored dance on Wednesday.

Why Wednesday? It doesn't make any sense.

I talk to Zane through my bedroom door. He was helping me decide on what to wear if I was to go.

"Becca you should come. You never know who just might ask you." I could feel him smiling, as if he knew someone was going to ask me.

I timidly peeked out of my door, afraid of the comments I would receive on the dress I altered myself to fit my personality. Mom and Zane just stared.

"Becca it's beautiful. I'm so proud of you honey.!" My mom shrieked.

Are you serious? She hated the original dress. Then I cut about 12 inches off the bottom of the dress. Then I added lace and ribbon.

I walked downstairs with Zane and watched him and mom drive off.

I was finally alone. I could focus on my journal.

I ran upstairs, changed out of my dress, grabbed my journal, and went to the park.

* * *

I found a shaded place to sit and write out all of my thoughts.

I filled almost 10 pages with my deep, supressed thoughts.

Sadly, the noise coming from the bar across the street kept distracting me.

I looked up and saw a group of teenage boys stumble their way to the park. That's my cue to leave.

I got up and tried to get away from them as fast as possible.

I heard footsteps behind me so I quickened my pace.

_Almost there! _I thought to myself. A few more steps and I would be at my front door.

_Don't turn around! Don't turn around! _I thought to myself but i didn't listen.

I got to my front door and looked around to see what I heard. It was nothing.

_Paranoid._ I said to myself as i fumbled with my keys, nervously, trying to hurry into the house.

* * *

I finally got in, only to find my father, drunk out of his mind, yelling at the television.

I began to walk up the stair until I heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn' the little bitch that thinks she's better than everyone."

I felt a chill go up my spine and turned around to see my father passed out and Mark Fitzgerald

I began to back up slowly and pull my phone out my back pocket.

He stood there with a smug look on his face. A look that terrified me.

Without a second thought, I bolted up the stairs and ran into my room, locking the door behind me.

I dialed Zane's number continuously but he wouldn't answer his phone.

I screamed as Fitz broke down my door, hoping somebody could hear me.

I stopped when I felt the hard, blistering wood of my broken door hit my cheek.

I fell to the ground, balling my eyes out and crawling away.

I was defenseless against him. No one was there to help me.

* * *

I was lifted onto my bed and threatened by Fitz.

He held a knife to my neck. The cold metal pressed against my flesh made me shiver.

"Scream and that will be the last breath you take."

He pushed me back and got on top of me.

I tried to push him off but he was too strong.

He used the knife to tear my shirt and then my skirt. And then it got worse.

I passed out and then, woke up on the floor of my bedroom.

Shivering, scared, soar, and disgusted.

* * *

I managed to pull myself together and make it to the shower.

I let the soothing hot water hit my body as i cried silently.

I got out and barely manage to limp to my room, making it look like I fell.

I put on my black skinny jeans and a black cami.

I heard my mom call for me. It was like a siren going off in my head.

She came up the stairs and peeked in the door

"Honey one of your friends is here to take you to school."

" Okay thanks mom." I put on a fake smile.

I got up, walking off the pain, and ran downstairs to leave.

I went through the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and ran to the door.

On my way out, my mom stopped me.

"Hon we can uh, talk about what happened to your room later."

"Uh okay mom. Bye."

She kissed me on the cheek and opened the door. Waving goodbye with an absentminded smile.

* * *

I hoped in Morty to be greeted by crush-worthy Eli.

"Hey, what happened to you Sunshine?" he smirked.

He knew I hated being called that. Just because I wear bright colors does not mean I'm all rainbows and sunshine.

"Uh I had a little accident." I just stared at the floor.

"Well what happened? You know you want to tell me." He tilted my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Fitz. He uh... followed me home from the park yesterday. I tried calling for help but no one could hear me." My voice began to crack as I fought back tears.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I saw nothing but rage and fury in Eli's emerald eyes.

"Eli stop! You can't tell anyone!"

I didn't want to protect Fitz, but with my history no one would believe me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adam's POV**

Today's worst event. Remedial gym.

WTF!

What is remedial gym anyway?

I didn't know they had gym for the academically challenged.

I decided to go anyway since it should be the easiest thing on the planet.

As usual I sat alone until class started.

We're doing ballroom dance. You're kidding right?

Who the hell does ballroom dance in gym? No wonder it's remedial!

The new girl I saw walk in with Eli smiled at me and picked me to be her partner.

Cue slow love song.

She was tall but not taller than me. She had short dark brown hair with caramel highlights and really pretty brown eyes.

"Alright gentlemen place your hand on the ladies' back just below the shoulder blade. Ladies place your hand gentle on the gentleman's shoulder. Hands at eye level. Remember this is the tango. It's all about sensuality. Make your bodies become one." our extremely flamboyant director instructed followed by a bunch of ' Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow's.

By far, we were the best couple in the room.

Everything was perfectly fine until Bianca started talking to her.

I almost ran clear out of the school just so she couldn't laugh in my face.

THIS IS THE KIND OF STUFF I LIKE TO AVOID.!

"Hey are you okay?" I tried my best to stay calm.

"yeah I'm fine. Bianca just wanted to introduce herself. Oh, by the way I'm Rebecca"

"I'm Adam. So you're new here?"

"Yeah. Mid-semester transfers are kinda awkward." _Like this moment._

"I bet. Did she mention anything about me?"

"Uh no. Not really."

"So you wanna hang out after school?"

"Sure. I have to go, I have something I need to do."

And with that she ran out. Then Bianca came right behind her.

"See ya later tranny."

Ugh. My life is never gonna get better.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

It is way too hot to wear black all day. How the hell does Eli do it?

I ran to my locker, ducking behind corners to avoid running into Fitz.

I made safely and pulled my entire closet out of my locker.

I picked out a few outfits and decided on a yellow floral print dress.

It'll make me feel like myself again. Or at least something like myself.

I went into the bathroom to change, then I walked outside to meet Adam.

I was alone in the hallway and then I was slammed into a locker. A voice and two familiar blurs were the last things I saw and heard.

Not again!

**Adam's POV**

I went to the rest of my classes then after school I waited on the stairs. Looking up every 5 seconds to see if Becca was there.

It was almost 3:30 and I still hadn't seen her.

I saw Clare and Alli come over, surprisingly without Eli.

"Adam have you seen Rebecca? She was supposed to meet us after school so we could talk about our project."

"I was gonna ask you the same question. Where's Eli?"

"He's looking for her now."

Alli chimed in, "Guys we aren't gonna find her just standing around. Clare and I will go check the school, you try and find Eli. We don't need him missing too."

We all turned and went our separate ways.

**Eli's POV**

I can't believe I'm in the middle of the woods searching for my girlfriend.

Well… she's not my girlfriend. Not just yet.

Focus Eli. If you don't find her, she might never be your girlfriend.

I made it to the pier by the lake. It was so quiet and peaceful.

It reminded me of our 'date' and our kiss.

The stark silence was interrupted by the sound of my name being called out.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

Alli and I roamed around the school looking for Becca.

I had known her since my made me and Darcy volunteer at our church's women's shelter.

We had become really close up until her mother forced her to move away with her and her new step dad.

"Clare?" Alli said as she waved her hands in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine." We've looked everywhere and she's no where to be found.

We passed by a locker with a dent in it, covered in blood splatter.

Only terrifying thoughts came to mind.

"Alli… Alli is that blood?" I said, slowly backing away.

I knelt down to pick up a pearl hair comb stained with blood. I saw R. L. P. engraved on the back.

My head shot up when I heard Alli let out a piercing scream which sent several students running our way.

**Alli's POV**

"Alli…Alli is that blood?" I saw Clare begin to back away from the lockers.

I moved closer to see if it was just someone trying to scare us.

I was confident in my assumption until I saw a bloody handprint on the floor.

I screamed and began to cry. I had only know Becca for a week but I still cared, even if Drew looked at her sometimes.

My scream beckoned several student. To be exact it was Zane, Riley, Drew, and KC, who were all in the gym after football practice.

I turned and hugged Clare as we both cried our eyes our.

**Clare's POV**

My phone began to go off. It was a text from Eli.

"_No sign of Becca. Did you find her?"_

"_You guys have to come back now."_

"What's going on?" Zane said looking surprisingly worried when he saw the comb in my hand.

"Rebecca's missing." I explained what happened while Alli was comforted by Drew.

I saw tears begin to form in his eyes. I knew Zane was a compassionate person but he didn't even know Becca.

"Clare! What's going on? Why are you guys crying?" Eli and Adam showed up worried.

"I found Becca's hair comb and it's covered in blood. Then we saw the locker and" I heard my voice begin to crack.

"Wait, there's one place we didn't check. The boiler room is the only place no one who be stupid enough to go to." I pulled Alli by the arm and Eli and Adam followed.

I heard cries coming from the other side of the door.

To our dismay, the door was open. We went in and saw Becca on the floor... asleep.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

I lay there on the cold, hard ground.

I can't do this anymore! Two days and 3 rapes.

One way or another, Fitz and Owen were gonna pay.

I fell asleep on the floor.

I was sore, bruised, and cut. This pain was too much to bare.

I heard the door to the boiler room and saw Clare and Alli in tears. Eli and Adam followed right behind them and they both looked pissed.

Clare and Alli tried to help me up while Adam and Eli paced the floor, ready to kill the next person who even looked at me the wrong way.

The pounding sound of footsteps made my headache even worse. The footstep ceased when Drew, Zane, and Riley made it to the doorway.

I could see Zane crying. The fury and hurt in his eyes was clear visible.

Drew got Eli and Adam out before they blew a gasket and Riley helped Clare and Alli get blankets.

It was me… and Zane. He broke down crying next to me.

"I should've been there. I should've stopped them. WHY AM I SO STUPID?"

"You are not stupid Zane. You're my brother and their little gay jokes got personal. A lot more personal then you think."

He looked at me and gave me a heartwarming smile. I guess that underneath all the cuts, bruises, and blood, he still saw who I was. Now I don't have to hide the fact that Zane Park is by brother and he's my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rebecca's POV-**

Months and Months went by. I couldn't decide between Eli and Adam.

Adam and Fiona seem to be getting close and I swear he's in love.

I think we have our cutest couple of 2010. Absolutely Adorable.!

Well that definitely narrows down my choices.

It's either him or the new kid. But I think Clare has her eye on him.

Seriously, who wouldn't. Cute British accent, plays guitar, and did I mention he's absolutely gorgeous.

Clare is one lucky girly. But I'm even luckier to have Eli. Well I guess I should go tell him.

I slammed my locker and slid 5 spaces to my left and looked up into the beautiful emerald eyes of Elijah Goldsworthy.

"Well hello Sunshine. Someone's pleased with themselves today." he said sarcasm playing on his lips.

**"The sun is shining, the birds are singing what could go wrong."** I smiled at my oddly pleasant behavior.

"Shall I escort the fair maiden to her chambers?" he said extending his arm.

I laughed and spun around towards him, **"Why I would be delighted."**

As we skipped down the hall towards Media Immersion, my dress, flowing in an odd, rhythmic way, caught Eli's attention.

"Since when do you wear pink?" he said in shock of my sudden change in attitude.

**"Well, since the incidents with Fitz happened I decided to make everyday count. So I decided to make everyday feel like my favorite season… Spring."**

"Well you've never looked more beautiful."

Yet another smooth comment from the wonderful Elijah.

And while blushing is not my favorite thing to do I couldn't help it.

* * *

After all my morning classes, I needed to get away. Luckily Eli left the keys to Morty in his locker.

Silly little sex god.

I took the keys and left a note. I'm sure he wont miss him for the rest of the period.

I decided it was best to go to the Dot. Maybe I wasn't the only one who got stressed.

45 minutes flew by and I didn't do a thing but listen to my iPod and sleep, something I haven't done much of since Fitz has been haunting my dreams.

Sometimes I sneak into Zane's room a sleep on the plush rug near his bed. But, somehow when I wake up I'm always back in my room.

I arrived back at the school to a panicked Eli and an amused Adam.

* * *

Lunch had just begun and we all sat down with out special little homemade lunches.

Adam's being the most impressive of course considering his overbearing, protective, psychopathic mother. (Okay maybe I'm exaggerating it a bit.)

Sadly, she still gives him a pink cupcake with his lunch and a blue one to Drew.

We were a humorous bunch. Alli and Drew argued about whether an anniversary for 2 months was necessary or not, Adam an Eli obsessed over the new Dead Head concert CD, meanwhile Clare and I just… talked.

She couldn't believe how romantic Alex was.

Yep. That's the new boy's name.

Alexander Keynes. The charming British cutie that made Clare feel like she was on cloud nine.

Time for me and Alli to give him the "welcome" warning… I mean speech.

* * *

Lunch ended and soon after school was dismissed we, the Misfits, went over to my place while Zane was at football practice.

I'm sure he wouldn't mind a few visitors.

My mother, being the lovely homemaker she is, made a bundle of snacks. I swear there was enough food to feed Haiti.

We all settled in my room after my mom left and my dad got home with a box of bottles.

Time to test the deadbolt locks on my new solid wood door.

There in my room we sat. Misfits we were indeed.

Alli, Clare, and I roamed through my closet and tailored clothes they were "borrowing" while the boys played their video games and read comics.

"There is no way I am letting Eli and Adam poison his mind with those video games." Clare ranted inside my closet.

**"Well what do you expect? They're hormone driven, teenage boys with nothing better to do.**" I chimed in

"Why don't we give them something to marvel at?" Alli suggested holding up a few of my creations.

We exchanged glances of curiosity and browsed the closet something interesting.

"Alli I don't know about this. It seems vulgar and degrading" Clare worried

By then Adam had left and Zane arrived home with Drew following closely behind.

We decided to abort the plan but the dresses were too awesome so we had to model.

If this were a cartoon their tongues would've rolled onto the floor and their eyes would pop out of their skulls.

That is how you make an entrance.

Later on, Alli and Clare managed to slip out of my house in my dresses and their boyfriends.

Leaving me and Eli alone. This could be interesting.

* * *

My family had completely cleared out. No one to be found anywhere. I guess playing Paisley Jacket that loud will drive some people mad.

**"Well my mom and dad ditched and Zane is nowhere to be found."** I plopped down on my couch-like bed next to Eli.

"So now what?" he said curious about what I had in store.

**"The scheming mastermind, Eli Goldsworthy, doesn't have a plan! I'm utterly shocked, stunned, dumbfounded even."**

"Give me a minute. This is a long, rigorous process." he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "It might take all night."

**"Well in the meantime, we're making cupcakes."**

A playful smile played on his lips, "Cupcakes… why?"

**"I want to donate them to the charity bake sale and I wanna use you while you're here."** I said with the sweetest smile I could muster up.

"That's my little humanitarian" he said playfully

**" You might as well put a halo over my head."**

Before I knew it he was inches away from my lips.

**"Not so fast Goldsworthy."** I said pulling away and running towards the door.

He chased down the stairs into the kitchen and was immediately hit with an egg.

Let the games begin.


End file.
